


Sometimes trying is half the fun

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott interrupts Reyes trying to teach Suvi a new trick. And Reyes learns something about Scott.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sometimes trying is half the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Three years of posting stories. Happy anniversary to me.

"No, I've never been", he heard Suvi say from the galley. He'd left Reyes there when he went to deal with Peebee. Why did he think he'd stay out of trouble? If he was corrupting Suvi, they were going to have words.

"Want to", Reyes asked. He picked up the pace. He was going to kill him. "It's a useful skill to have." He stopped in the doorway, crossing his arms and glaring at Reyes.

"What are you doing", he demanded. 

"Trying to teach Suvi some new tricks." 

Reyes stood up and walked over to him, pulling his hands behind his back as he leaned in close.

"Your training of your crew is strangely lacking, Pathfinder."

"Their training is fine." Reyes smirked at him as he stepped back. "What?" He went to move his hands but found he couldn't. Reyes had hand cuffed him. The smug bastard. "Reyes."

"See, Suvi, how easy it would be? I could teach you some tricks to get out. Of course, sometimes being cuffed adds to the fun. Right, my love?"

"So not funny. Or the time." When Reyes had been busy talking to Suvi, he'd been busy too. He unclipped the last cuff and pulled it off. He then threw the cuffs on the table, smiling at the shocked expression on Reyes's face.

"He might be right though", Suvi said, getting to her feet. "It could be useful. Just in case."

"I'll teach you when I get back. Biotic cuffs are slightly harder but I doubt you'll ever be caught in those."

"Thank you, Ryder. Enjoy your time off. Take care of him, Reyes." She left them alone.

"I can take care of myself", he yelled after her. Turning back, he laughed. Reyes still had that same shocked expression on his face. "What? Didn't expect that?"

"Since when can you do that?"

"Since I was... fifteen? No, fourteen. Fifteen for the biotic ones." This time he was the one to walk over and lean in close. "Why? Did I tarnish your view of me? I'm not as golden as the Initiative seems to think."

"I'm realizing that." Reyes traced a finger over his chest. "And I want to hear all. I've told you everything."

"True. But I did ask. You've never asked."

"Well now I'm asking. Fourteen?"

"Yeah. C-Sec loved me." He kissed his cheek. "Ready to go?"

"C-Sec?" 

"Did I break a circuit in your brain?" He grabbed his hand. "Come on. Make me supper and I'll tell you about a skinny kid who ruled the Presidium. And after." He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe I'll let you hand cuff me again so you can have your way with me."

"You could have escaped those at any time, couldn't you?"

"Yep. But as you said, sometimes being cuffed adds to the fun." He walked out of the galley before turning back to face him, a smirk on his face. "Want to go home and have some fun?"


End file.
